Kiss Me
by Twice Removed
Summary: Warning: Slash! RonHarry [ songfic; Ron takes Harry on a date. The innocence of the love they share. ] [ I edited the femme slash out! ]


A/N & DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY THING!!! Err... I am very poor and is just a bored little girl... *innocent look.* The song belongs to : Sixpence none the richer (TADA!) AAAND Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other mean people who claim it from her. This story contains SLASH! Relationship of the same sex. Sad... I know... but fun. I'm just twisted that way. You no like, no read. ^ ^;; Sorry about the very MANY I love you's in this thing.  
  
I always loved this song. ^ ^;;  
  
Now...  
  
~~  
  
Kiss Me  
  
~~  
  
(Harry Potter)  
  
I lean and snuggle up to him, loving the heat. He looks down and smiles at me. We've been together for quite awhile and still he blushes when I say my " 'I love you's' ". Though he is cute when that happens, I can't help but wonder what there is to be shy about. We've known everything about each other, we've seen each other in every way, angle, style and move. We think like twins! But we're not. We're the best of friends... lovers at that. Ronald Weasley and I. Beautiful... perfect. I smile to myself as I whisper and watch him turn red.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
He is so cute...  
  
~~  
  
iKiss me out of the bearded barley/i  
  
iNightly, beside the green, green grass/i  
  
iSwing, swing, swing the spinning step/i  
  
iYou wear those shoes and I will wear that dress./i  
  
~~  
  
(Ron Weasley)  
  
Harry Potter... is so beautiful. It's a Saturaday night. He and I went out to this place called the "Bearded Barely." It's really a simple beautiful place run by a nice witch. She is actually the daughter of Mr. Barely, who, after fifteen years haven't yet cut his beard. Thank god, dad discovered shaving... Well... that's beside the point and having to review the history of this little restaurant is not really necessary and... and... uh... huh...?  
  
H-harry... he's l-leaning on me... He's so beautiful... I still can't believe why it just feels so... different. So nice and warm. He's smiling so softly. You'd never really think it unless you were a flirty coquetteish girl, who have NOT read any good pure unadulterated romance novels (Whom I hate! They try to steal Harry from me! .;;) But those lips are soft. Oh, shit... My mind is wondering around again. When will I EVER be able to think stable?  
  
It doesn't matter. I love him and he loves me. I smile at him, gently, with all the loving I can mirror in one smile as I always do just for him. He smiles, too, and whispers to me, very secretively and possesively this time.  
  
"I love you..." He watches amused as I blush.  
  
Even after everything and how many times he says it, I always feel this embarrassment inside. Maybe because Harry is my best friend and I never thought this would happen... Maybe because he's famous and I'm not. No... this doesn't have anything to do with us. I guess It'll just have to remain a mystery. Right now, I want to not think. I might wander off again, in my thoughts...  
  
I tip Harry's chin up and he looks at me with big innocent eyes. I wouldn't have believed it if I'n seeing it now, but it was there. His lips were slightly parted. They were so beautiful and full and pink. I lean down to kiss him. He hesitantly widenes his lips to me as I nibble on his lower lip. I enter my tongue and explore his mouth and tasting his sweetness.  
  
The window behind us is open and is blowing wind softly to us. His soft raven hair is ruffled and so is my firey red head. The smell of moist, fresh grass washing over us and our own scents.  
  
He stands and pulls me to the small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant and puts his hands on my shoulders. I wrap mine around his hips and we start swaying to the soft and wonderful hymn of the musicians. He leans near me again and I feel my face grow hot and brightly turning pinkish red in a blush. He rests his head on my chest. We relax and swing our bodies to the beat of the music. There was never really any need for words.  
  
He was always a better dancer between the both of us so he starts leading our dance. Our feet moving to the rythme and our cloaks swishing away. I feel like a princess. I feel my face grow hotter and hotter... Oh, god, Harry... Only you can make me feel this way.  
  
After the song you break away, though your hand still holding mine and grinning mischeiveously. You pulled me out of the place and we ran freely deeper into the forest. We didn't stop until we were in a park full of trees and a tree house on one of them. It was such an innocent view. But I couldn't help myself with Harry looking so... gorgeous under the light of the moon, Luminously angelic in this darkness called night.  
  
~~  
  
piOh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight/i/p  
  
piLead me out on the moonlit floor/i/p  
  
piLift your open hand/i/p  
  
piStrike up the band and make the fireflies dance/i/p  
  
piSilver moon's sparkling/i/p  
  
piSo kiss me/i/p  
  
~~  
  
(Harry Potter)  
  
The sky is sprinkled with white little twinkling stars and gaseous white mass. It almost looks liquid. I faced Ron after marveling at the beautiful sky. He was looking at me already. I can see in his eyes that he wants me. Truly. Not just lust but I can see the emotional need in his eyes. That's Ron if not shouting what he feels. I move close and kiss him gently on the lips. Just a peck. I slowly move away...  
  
He shoots out a hand and pulls me close, kissing me.  
  
Gotcha!  
  
Just something I need right now. A kiss of love and passion... with my lover. How romantic it is under this wonderful sky. I would kiss him anywhere but the fact that we're here... Ron, I LOVE YOU!  
  
We fall to the ground without even realising it. Our kiss continue. He pins me under him. His body is so hot right now. I bet his beautiful face is red. ;) How I love him when he blushes and also when he craves me. I love him everyday, I love him every minute. I love him! I LOVE HIM!  
  
His hands roam my body so openly as if from heaven. I can see little ghastly bugs that are nothing but lights in the air. fireflies. They dance at our feat.  
  
The silvery gray moon dances at our feat... It's beauty gracing us with light from within. And as you kiss me... I feel how much you love me as well...  
  
Good thing Hermione wasn't here... mmmmm....(err...)  
  
~~  
  
piKiss me down by the broken tree house/i/p  
  
piSwing em upon its hanging tire/i/p  
  
piBring, bring, bring your flowered hat/i/p  
  
piWe'll take the trail marked on your father's map/i/p  
  
~~  
  
(Harry Potter)  
  
You stood and pulled me up. That's when I ACTUALLY realized that we lay on the ground. Our fingers entangled in loving, wordless conversation. He pulls me in the tree house. It seemed all broken down,but still good. A hanging tire was hanging on one of the branches. You slowly get us unclothed and I hisitantly let you do so. It seems as if the world has changed and i'm the one blushing. I feel not only my face but whole body, none the less, grow very hot. He tips my chin up to face him. His azure eyes, glowing with the need to feel me. Touch me. Touch my green ones. We never really needed words.  
  
He threw our clothes out and I could see them get stuck on the swinging tire.  
  
His eyes were so cool yet so warm. It's like spring. flowers growing all around. He brings me to places with those eyes.  
  
We are always in heaven within each other's eyes.  
  
~~  
  
piOh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight/i/p  
  
piLead me out on the moonlit floor/i/p  
  
piLift your open hand/i/p  
  
piStrike up the band and make the fireflies dance/i/p  
  
piSilver moon's sparkling/i/p  
  
piSo kiss me/i/p  
  
~~  
  
(Ron Weasley)  
  
So, here we are... Harry and me... Just the two of us. A couple in love.  
  
I'm too tired to think. Harry's already asleep against me.  
  
He's more angelic, so beautiful... in his sleeping state.  
  
He's so warm, in the cold night....  
  
And I love him.......  
  
~~  
  
end  
  
~~  
  
A/N: So, how was it? How did you like it? The story got well off it's course abit somewhere in the middle so I'm sure the ending sucked? Well, thanks for reading anyway.^^;; 


End file.
